1. Field of the Invention
The disclosure relates generally to methods and devices for the self-refreshing of memory, and more particularly to methods and devices for memory self-refreshing to effectively reduce standby current.
2. Description of the Related Art
In Dynamic Random Access Memory, the storage unit includes a transistor and a capacitor to store the data of a bit. Since there are various leakage paths surrounding the capacitor, the storage unit has to periodically refresh the stored data in the standby mode. That is the reason that it is called “dynamic.”
The current consumption in the standby mode is one of the most important technical indexes of DRAM; however, most conventional ways to reduce the current consumption in a standby mode emphasize reducing quiescent current consumption to remarkable success. On the other hand, the current consumption of DRAM self-refreshing is also consumed in the standby mode. Therefore, it is necessary to reduce the current consumption of self-refreshing to achieve the goal of saving the power of DRAM.